


Call Your Girlfriend (it's time you had the talk)

by itouchedthefire



Series: The Soundtrack of You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up Talk, Coming Out, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouchedthefire/pseuds/itouchedthefire
Summary: “You’re doing it”“What?” he mustered out, staring at the woman who had just plopped in the couch beside him.“The thing you do when you’re nervous” Lydia pointed it out “You stare and doesn’t talk until someone breaks you out.”“Oh… Yeah, that… Makes sense” Alec wanted to punch himself for the stuttering “We need to talk”orAlec comes out to his girlfriend of two years
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Soundtrack of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Call Your Girlfriend (it's time you had the talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This work is inspired by the song "Call Your Girlfriend", especifically the Real Ones version. I don't know why, but it gives me serious coming out vibes. Also inspired by the time someone came out to me (I had their permission, if you need to know)  
> This is not beta read and English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammatical mistakes (pointing them out for me to correct them would be great!)  
> Hope you like it!

_Call your girlfriend/it’s time you have the talk_

Alec’s hands trembled in his lap. He sat in the awful blue couch that Lydia convinced him to buy once he finally moved out of his parents’ house to a small apartment in Brooklyn. He made enough in his family’s law firm to live comfortably, but hated to spend where he didn’t need and that couch was one of the things he regretted the most buying.

Not that he didn’t need a couch, but he definitely didn’t need it to be royal blue with weird drawings on it. Lydia had called them flourishes or something like that, but to Alec it was plain-weird, and he still bought it, because a happy Lydia made him happy.

At least that’s what he thought for the past two years. He met Lydia and they clicked. They were compatible; they enjoyed the same thing and were absolutely the “we do everything together” type of couple. They had a similar profession, they worked together. Everything was just how Alec imagined his life playing out.

Of course, if it wasn’t for the elephant in the room that was Alec’s sexuality. The thing was Alec is gay. Really gay. The gayest of gays.

He thought he could fight it. He had been fighting it since the feelings first appeared, directed to his adoptive brother and best friend, Jace. Eventually, the feelings went away, and when Lydia appeared Alec really imagined he could stay with her and be somewhat happy with a woman.

Maybe the couch wasn’t the worst of his money spending. Maybe the wedding ring was.

Yes, he was ready to propose to Lydia. It was a very good deal for the two of them, when he thought about it. His parents would get of his back for not having “made a move” yet, and Lydia’s parents would stop harassing her to move on from her late fiancé. A good deal indeed, if it wasn’t for the new neighbor, Magnus Bane, who had walked into Alec’s heart as easily as he had walked to the loft across the hall.

Magnus was Alec’s complete opposite. He was flamboyant and proud, as Alec was simple and recluse. He wasn’t afraid to show his emotions through his clothing or the color of his nails or hair. Alec hadn’t had a hair appointment since his first year of college, and when he accompanied Lydia, he felt awfully sidelined.

Magnus never sidelined him.

The door handle rattled and then opened, revealing Lydia in all of her glory. She had a tailored dress on, and her hair was beautifully braided as always, showing the harsh hours of work she just put in. Maybe this conversation could wait a day or two…

No. He promised Magnus he would talk to her, get things straight, no chickening out this time around.

“Hey” she smiled, hanging her bag by the door. Alec couldn’t bring himself to smile back “You’re doing it”

“What?” he mustered out, staring at the woman who had just plopped in the couch beside him.

“The thing you do when you’re nervous” Lydia pointed it out “You stare and doesn’t talk until someone breaks you out.”

“Oh… Yeah, that… Makes sense” Alec wanted to punch himself for the stuttering “We need to talk”

“About?” Lydia let the bun at the base of her head fall, now only having the front of her hair braided. Alec used to braid her hair, once upon a time when he didn’t question his sexuality.

“Lyds… I think… This is not working anymore”

“What’s not working? I know you don’t like the couch, but we can change it” she smiled.

“No… We…We can’t…” Alec sighed “Us, Lyds”

“Us?”

“Yeah” the man couldn’t look at her “Lyds… I’m gay”

_Give your reasons/say is not her fault_

The silence was just too long for Alec’s comfort. He knew it was a lot to take in, especially because they had been dating for two years, going on three. How could be he never noticed how wrong it felt?

“What happened?” Lydia asked in a whisper “This didn’t come out of nowhere”

_But you/just met somebody new_

“I… I met someone” the guilt in Alec’s words was heavy “We didn’t… Lyds, I swear, we didn’t do anything! I could never cheat on you, I just…”

“Fell in love” she completed Alec’s sentence. It was one of their things, this completion of thought, which made the man think he maybe had found the one. Until Magnus came along and made him feel right.

“Yeah” he whispered, locking eyes with Lydia. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and a feeling Alec couldn’t quite decipher “Lyds… I am sorry”

“Me too” she told him, having a couple tears escaping “I thought we could make it work, Alec”

“So did I” he quickly said, holding her hands “I’m so sorry, Lydia, you’re my best friend and I really wish I could make this right”

“Oh, Alec” Lydia laughed softly “It wouldn’t be fair for neither of us”

“When did you meet him?”

“September” Alec whispered, watching her nod. The month when they first talked about engagements and rings “I met him after we talked, Lyds. I wanted to… I thought I would, I could”

“It’s okay, Alec” Lydia looked at their joined hands.

“Is it though?” the man mumbled his voice as fragile as hers.

“Well, it’s not” she laughed bitterly, still looking at their hands “One day, I will look back and think that it is okay, that you telling me was the right thing to do” Lydia looked at Alec, slowly taking her hands out of his hold “But today… Today I need to mad at you and cry over whatever is we had”

“It was love, Lyds. In our own way, it was love

“I guess so” they both smiled, feeling the grief of an ending wash over them “Will you walk me to the door?”

When Alec opened the door, he faced Magnus about to enter his apartment. The man looked at him, clearly worried over his tired, heartbroken face, and realization came to his expression when Lydia exited the apartment after hugging Alec tight, equally distressed.

“You take care of Alec, okay?” Lydia whispered to Magnus, and neither of the men could tell if she meant platonically or if somehow she knew. They didn’t have the time to ask, as the woman quickly left to meet with her friends.

Alec released a whimpered, shaking breath, and Magnus almost wasn’t fast enough to catch him when he fell. He was in love with Magnus in a way he never thought it was possible, but it didn’t mean that watching her go was easy.

He just hoped one day she would walk back.

_Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never really knew you missed_

_Don't you even try to explain how it’s all different when we kiss_

_Then you tell her that the only way her heart would mend_

_Is when she learns to love again_

_And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend_

_Call your girlfriend_

_It's time you had the talk_

_Give your reasons_

_Say it's not her fault_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... It turned out quite okay, right?  
> Hope you liked it!  
> And if you liked my writing style, I have another malec fanfic that I'm working on, it's called Imperia and I'm really excited about that.  
> All the love <3


End file.
